Headrests of vehicle seats improve the seating comfort and the safety through the support of heads of occupants upon a vehicle collision.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a headrest including a rear section fixed to headrest pillars, and a front section that is connected to the rear section with a pair of X linkage segments of a linkage and moves apart from the rear section upon a rear-end collision. The movement of the front section of the headrest apart from the rear section is caused by an unlocking operation of a solenoid in response to the rear-end collision.
Such a headrest, which includes the X linkage segments functioning as diagonal supports, has sufficient strength against the stress of a head pushing back the front section of the headrest.